


these battle scars

by annadavidson



Series: even the stars, they burn (a star wars: the old republic dual au) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, Miraluka, The Sirius Legacy, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annadavidson/pseuds/annadavidson
Summary: Theron reached forward and brushed his fingers against the scar.Prompt: Stabbed.





	these battle scars

Odessen seemed as complete as it was going to get with the resources they had. He’d been surprised at the amount of people that had already joined them. A lot of people wanted to see Arcann taken down. He was fairly certain that majority, if not all, wanted to see Arcann  _dead._  Perhaps they expected him to want that, but this all echoed the fight against the Emperor. He still didn’t think he’d been entirely wrong to believe the Emperor could have been saved - turned to the Light.

But after Ziost, he’d been… doubtful.

He wasn’t doubtful about Arcann, despite how much Valkorian wanted him to be.

He didn’t like having the Emperor in his head. He hadn’t liked it on Ziost and he hated it even more now. It reminded him of a time when he’d been under the Emperor’s control. That time had been a black spot in his memory, until Master Orgus had helped him come to terms with it. The memories had returned but he’d made peace with them, but Ziost had brought that all back, and Master Orgus wasn’t there anymore to help.

But Theron was.

He found Theron in the war room, pouring over intelligence reports most likely from some of his various contacts. It had barely been a day since he’d arrived on Odessen and he was already busy with work. He looked up just in time to see Godaey approaching.

“Hey,” he greeted, a smile on his face at the sight of the miraluka. His smile wavered when he noticed it took Godaey a moment to return it. “What’s wrong?”

Godaey shrugged and leaned back against the holoterminal, looking to the side at Theron. “Just a lot on my mind.”

“Is it Valk–?”

 _“No,”_  he replied quickly. He disliked hearing the Emperor’s name - or current alias. “He’s… He’s oddly quiet. It’s nice when he’s quiet.”

Theron nodded, understanding. He reached forward, running a hand down Godaey’s arm where their hands met and their fingers entwined.

“He’s not controlling you,” he said softly, “Not this time.”

“Not yet,” Godaey replied quietly. He hesitated before quietly adding, “I don’t want that to happen again.”

Theron was quiet for a moment before saying, “Follow me.” He kept his grip on Godaey’s hand and guided him through the base, to the bedroom they had decided to share. He closed the door behind them then pulled Godaey suddenly into his arms. It took a moment to register but he eventually felt the miraluka cling to him.

“I won’t let that happen,” he assured him, though he honestly wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do to stop Valkorian. The Immortal Emperor may have been split between Godaey and Naomi’s minds but this seemed like a Force-thing, and he… Well he wasn’t a jedi or a sith.  _“You_  won’t let that happen. You’re stronger than him.”

Godaey lightly chuckled, resting his head down against Theron’s shoulder. “You have more faith than I do.”

“And here I thought having faith was  _your_  thing,” Theron teased, earning another light chuckle from his boyfriend.

“I don’t know how much of myself I still am,” he admitted, lifting his head up and pulling himself out of Theron’s arms. He turned around and folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t know how much of myself I’m allowed to be…”

Theron admittedly frowned at that. “What do you mean?”

Godaey sighed and turned halfway to look at him. He gestured around them, though they were the only two in the room. “Majority of the people here probably want Naomi and I to kill Arcann and Vaylin. I never want to kill  _anyone._  I think there’s already been  _enough_  bloodshed! And if some of them knew Val… If they knew Valkorian offered his power to us, they’d probably insist I take it. I don’t want  _anything_  from him.”

“Then don’t take his power,” Theron replied, crossing the distance between them. “Don’t kill Arcann and Vaylin. If you think they can be reached, then  _reach them._  Do what  _you_  feel is right.”

“Do  _you_  believe they can be reached?”

He didn’t even hesitated. “What matters is that I believe  _in you._  And you don’t need Valkorian’s power.”

Godaey was surprised Valkorian didn’t pop up to argue that. Perhaps he was off bugging Naomi. He looked away from Theron, ashamed of what he was about to say.

“I’ve already used his power.”

He didn’t have to look at Theron to know he was surprised. He quickly added, “It wasn’t my choice but… Arcann stabbed both me and Naomi with his lightsaber…” He trailed off before removing his shirt and turning to face Theron. He had two scars - one on the front and the other on the back of his body where he’d been stabbed through. The one on the front was clear for Theron to see.

“Both of us should be dead,” he continued, “We’re assuming he…  _Valkorian_  must have saved us. I don’t know why or what that means now.”

Theron reached forward and brushed his fingers against the scar. There was a mixture of guilt and concern on his face. Guilt for not having been there to try to prevent it and concern for what Valkorian’s motives could possibly be.

 _“Theron,”_  Godaey spoke softly, cautiously.

Theron’s gaze moved from the scar to his face.

Godaey gently took his hands in his own. “If he takes control of me…”

He knew where Godaey was going with that and shook his head. “He won’t.”

“But if he does–”

“He won’t,” he interrupted, using his grip on Godaey’s hands to pull the other man closer. “I know what you’re thinking and it’s not an option. I can’t - I  _won’t_ lose you. I promise.”

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep,” Godaey pointed out, echoing words he’d been told by jedi masters before.

Theron leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to his lips before stating, just as firmly, “This one I  _can_  keep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like/reblog on Tumblr [here](http://magicrobins.tumblr.com/post/178748811970/these-battle-scars).


End file.
